1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to a method, algorithm, and software for identifying chemical names in electronic documents. Particularly, the present invention enables a user to quickly locate all chemical names in documents, even when such documents are exceedingly large.
2. Description of Related Art
People wishing to review chemical names which are disclosed in documents must thoroughly search the entire document. Not only can this be an extremely time-consuming task, but it also is prone to overlooking some chemical names. While a user can reduce the risk of overlooking chemical terms by slowly reviewing the document, this only increases the time required to review the document. Because large documents can span hundreds, if not thousands, of pages, and may contain only a handful of chemical names, finding each of the few chemical names is like locating a needle in a haystack. There is thus a present need for an automated process for locating chemical names and terms in a text-containing document.